Los Hijos de Mavis y los niños malditos
by KinanaFT
Summary: Caminamos entre vosotros, sin la necesidad de conocer nuestra existencia, sin necesidad de amar, el amor nos destruye. Sin rostro donde los espejos confundan nuestra existencia. Nuestros latidos son el silencio de la aniquilación. Nuestros ojos son la muerte.En cuentos nos veréis. Pero entre vosotros estamos, en silencio y ocultos bajo una máscara.


" _ **Caminamos entre vosotros, sin la necesidad de conocer nuestra existencia, sin necesidad de amar, el amor nos destruye.**_

 _ **Sin rostro donde los espejos confundan nuestra existencia.**_

 _ **Nuestros latidos son el silencio del tiempo**_

 _ **Nuestros ojos son la muerte**_

 _ **En cuentos nos verán.**_

 _ **Pero entre vosotros estamos, en silencio y ocultos bajo una máscara"**_

 **Prologo:**

 **Era se una vez…**

Era de noche, la luna se encontraba en lo alto del cielo nocturno. Las oscuras callejuelas de Magnolia eran iluminadas, por la fuerte luz amarillenta que provenía de las farolas y la tenue luz de la luna. Todas las luces de los edificios del vecindario se encontraban apagadas, excepto una. Gracias al resplandor de la lámpara que se escapaba a través de la ventana, se podía observar dos figuras negras pequeñas, corretear en círculos por la habitación, más otra figura negra pero esta más alta y de esbelto cuerpo, en perseguirlas.

Eran dos traviesos niños que todavía no querían irse a dormir y sus risas descontroladas hacían eco en las solitarias y silenciosas calles. El mayor era Nico, rubio de pelo corto y despeinado, sus ojos eran verdes como la hierba recién bañada en el roció de la mañana. Llevaba puesto una camiseta blanca de algodón más grande que él, que le cubría las rodillas así ocultando los arañazos, las raspaduras de piel, los moratones… que se hacía con sus mil y una travesuras. La más pequeña era Amy, cobrizo de pelo largo, liso, de mediana largura y sus ojos eran marrones como el café amargo. Llevaba la misma camiseta blanca que su hermano, pero en cambio le quedaba todavía más holgada que a Nico y la largura de la camisa le cubría hasta sus pequeños pies. Amy agarraba con fuerza un pellizco de la camisa de Nico para así no caerse, ya que con sus cortas piernas no podía igualar la rapidez de su hermano.

Así eran todas las noches, aquellos dos diablillos no si iban a la cama tan fácilmente. La tercera sombra de la habitación, los atrapo en la cama, rebotando los tres en el colchón. Uniéndose también al coro de risas de los niños. Poco a poco, gracias a la luz blanca que desprendía la lamparita de noche que se situaba cerca de donde estaban los tres, se pudo distinguir algún rasgo de aquella mujer tendida en la cama. Era una mujer de cuerpo esbelto, con piernas largas y delgadas, su cabello largo y sedoso era rubio como el trigo dorado, sus ojos marrones como la tierra mojada por la lluvia. También poseía algunos rasgos finos, como su nariz pequeña, sus pestañas largas y negras como el carbón, sus labios carnosos y su cuello de cisne. Llevaba puesto una camisa fina color rosa pálido de lana, que le cubría los puños de las manos y unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros apretados que acentuaban sus piernas largas y finas.

Aquella mujer se levantó de la cama, se recoloco el cabello, se giró hacia ellos inclinándose, poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

Muy bien, se acabaron los juegos.- dijo la mujer a los niños con tono de advertencia.- Y mañana tenéis clases y luego no hay quien os levante de la cama.- suspiro recodando lo que pasaba todas las mañanas, yendo de un lado a otro, para luego llegar tarde al colegio.

Pero Nico se puso de pie en la cama y empezó a saltar en ella.

Pero…es que estamos muy activos.- Amy también se levantó de la cama y empezó a imitar a su hermano.- Si no nos cuentas un cuento estaremos asíii… toda la noche sin parar, a que si Amy?.- dijo sin parar de pegar botes en la cama mirando el rostro de su hermana, ella asintió.

Si!. Estaremos despiertos toda la noche.- dijo también sin parar de botar, con los brazos extendidos en el aire.

La mujer se tomó esas palabras como una amenaza de esos dos diablillos. Así que empezó a rebuscar entre los cajones de la cómoda. Se dirigió hacia la cama, se acomodó, cruzo sus piernas y deposito cinco, cuatro de ellos eran finos y uno se trataba de un recopilatorio de cuentos para irse a dormir.

Haber elegid uno, el que más queráis.- dijo la mujer mirando a los ojos de las niños, tocando con la mano el montón de libros.

Ninguno!.- dijeron al unísono, los ojos de la mujer se abrieron de par en par.

¿Cómo… que ninguno? Debe haber alguno.- dijo mirando los libros, abriéndolos, ojeando cada página. – Que tal este?.- mostrando la portada del libro el cual ponía "La _ **liebre y la tortuga".**_

Ese lo leímos ayer.- dijo Nico poniendo sus manos detrás de su nuca y Amy asistiendo, la mujer señalo otro libro.- Ese también y ese y ese…

Señalo todos los libros, todos los habían leído. Ya no había otro cuento en casa.

Entonces, que queréis, si habéis leído todos?.- pregunto la mujer abatida, pensando que no podría dormir a aquellos duendecillos, tan solo pensarlo la cansaba.

Queremos oír una historia nueva, una que nuca hayamos escuchado.- pidió Nico con voz entusiasmada y ojos luminosos.

Queremos oírlo.- también pidió Amy imitando a su hermano.

La mujer toco su mentón y se puso a divagar en su mente. Hasta que encontró algo, formándose una sonrisa cálida entre sus comisura.

Muy bien, pero tenéis que estar callados.- puso su dedo índice en sus labios en modo de seña, para que estuvieran callados y les guiño un ojo.

Los niños se emocionaron ante la idea de escuchar una nueva historia, cada uno cogió un cojín abrazándolo fuertemente y arrastrándose por la cama para acercarse todavía más a la narradora del cuento. Amy apoyo su barbilla en el blando cojín y Nico lo apretó todavía más, tanto que casi podría salirse el relleno en momentos. La mujer se tumbó en la cama con los pies levantados moviéndolos como un péndulo y su barbilla apoyada en sus dos manos. Empezando así a dar vida al cuento:

" _Arropaos mis niños, pues os contare la historia que se hizo leyenda y conoceréis a si la verdad tras la leyenda que nadie os contara jamás…"_


End file.
